


Yoga with Tali

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST-WED TIVA. Ziva is stretching and is slightly interrupted by her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga with Tali

Ziva yanked on the scrunchie, shaking her head and letting her hair cascade down over her shoulders. She bounced up and down for a moment, taking in the cold floor pressing against her bare feet. She smiled at the voices travelling from the living room, fits of giggles and gentle screams.

"Abba! Abba! Again! Again!" yelped Tali. Ziva imagined Tony was swinging her around. Ziva as a young girl had been more a fan of dancing than twirling, but Tony was more than willing to oblige any whim of Tali's.

Ziva stretched her arms above her head, a giddy grin still plastered on her face. She dropped her shoulders and let her fingers fall to her toes, then lifted her arms and flipped backwards, placing her hands square on the ground. Her hair swept against the wood floor. The giggling grew closer and footsteps pounded into the kitchen.

"Ema!" screeched the little girl, and Ziva unintentionally laughed. Tali rushed out from between Tony's legs and made her way over to her mother. Ziva pushed onto her tiptoes so as to see her more clearly as she stumbled over. Tali leaned over Ziva's face and pursed her lips, gently pecking them against her mother's. She giggled and waved her hands around, and Ziva released her weight and collapsed to the ground, gathering the little girl in her arms and pressing kisses against her cheeks.

A massive smile spread across Tony's face, and he sauntered over from the doorway and joined his wife and daughter on the kitchen floor.


End file.
